


Second Kisses

by A_Eelif



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru falls in the hallway while he and Hikaru are on their way to Host Club. Kaoru's hurt and Hikaru takes him to the infirmary. What kinds of things will transpire it the nurse's office when they're all alone? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kisses

I do not own OHSHC nor do I own the characters or the settings.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are sitting in their last class of the day waiting anxiously for the dismissal bell to ring. Hikaru is laying rag dolled across the top of his desk, Kaoru is absentmindedly drumming his fingers on his text book, and Haruhi is quietly thinking about what might be on sale at the super market. Finally, the dismissal bell rings making the twins jump happily from their desks, grabbing Haruhi by her arms and pulling her from her own desk, "Hey! What is wrong with you two?!"

The older twin smiles playfully at her as he squeezes her arm closer to his body, "Class is over, Haruhi."

"We're headed to Music Room 3." The younger twin chimes in trying to squeeze her other arm just as tightly as his twin is squeezing the one in his grasp.

The two of them give her identical smiles of mischief as they speak in unison, "You can walk with us."

They begin dragging her with them as they walk out into the hallway, "Wait! I'm not going to Host Club right away."

They give her looks of confusion as they once again speak as one, "Why not?"

She pulls her arms free from their possessive grasp and adjusts her bag more securely on her shoulder, "My contacts are driving me crazy. I need to go home for a fresh pair. It won't take long."

The twins give each other a devious look and Hikaru is the first to speak, "Can we go with you?"

"Yeah, we never get to go to your house without the boss tagging along." Kaoru whines as pathetically as he possibly can to convince her into letting them accompany her.

They both look at her with fake tears welling up in their eyes as they whine together, "We promise to be good!"

"No." She shakes her head adamantly trying to discourage them, but their eyes widen at her rejection nonetheless.

"But, you won't even know we're there." Kaoru stands in front of her blocking her way.

Hikaru then stands behind her to prevent her from going the back way, "Yeah, we'll stand outside the door."

"We won't even go inside!" They chorus together getting on her nerves more than usual.

She gives them a bewildered look, "If you aren't going to come inside then what's the point?"

They continue to chorus their sentences together, "So you're saying we can come in?"

Haruhi lets out a long sigh and rolls her eyes, "No, you can't come inside because you aren't going with me."

The twins show her very disappointed expressions and Kaoru vocalizes his hurt first, "You're so mean, Haruhi." Hikaru nods in agreement with his brother making Haruhi sigh at hurting their feelings.

"I'm not being mean. I need you two to tell Tamaki sempai where I went. You know he'll freak out if all three of us are late."

Hikaru nods in agreement to Haruhi's explanation, "She's right about that."

"The boss gets upset about everything." Kaoru frowns knowing he and Hikaru won't get to accompany Haruhi to her home.

The twins finally understand why they can't go even though they don't like it and reply in unison, "Okay, Haruhi!"

"Great, so you'll tell sempai why I'm late?"

The eldest twin nods, "Sure thing, Haruhi."

She smiles at their cooperation and almost breathes a sigh of relief until Kaoru speaks up, "Under one condition."

Her smiles fades as their smiles grow wider across their faces and they once again speak at the same time, "We'll tell the boss you'll be late if we can come by for a visit this weekend."

"Fine, whatever." She lets out a defeated groan, "We'll talk about it tomorrow." She turns around and quickly walks away from them before they can trick her into something else.

The twins begin walking in the direction of Music Room 3 as Kaoru starts up a conversation with his brother, "Do you really think Haruhi is going to let us come over this weekend?"

Hikaru shakes his head sadly, "Not a chance."

Kaoru lets out a knowing sigh, "I figured as much."

They continue walking in silence until Kaoru trips over a forgotten, misplaced text book, making him fall face first onto the cold floor, "Ouch!"

Hikaru drops his things to the floor and immediately kneels down beside his twin, "Kaoru, are you alright! Are you hurt?! Please, tell me you're okay!" He grabs Kaoru's face in his hands and looks into his brother's eyes.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. I just tripped." He shakes his head to get Hikaru to remove his hands and his brother does so, but the worry in Hikaru's eyes doesn't fade.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

A huge smile flashes across Kaoru's face, "I'm sure. Now, help me up."

Hikaru nods as he stands up and reaches out for Kaoru's hands. Kaoru eventually stands up with his brother's help, but as soon as he puts pressure on his left foot he winces and falls against Hikaru's body, "What's wrong, Kaoru?!"

"I think I twisted my ankle." He winces again as he tries to put pressure on his ankle once more.

Hikaru just stands there propping his younger twin up against his body, "What should I do?!"

"Help me walk to the nurse."

Hikaru nods as Kaoru puts his arm around his brother's neck. Hikaru in turn puts his arm around Kaoru's waist and they make their way to the nurse, "Are you hurting very much, Kaoru?"

Kaoru notices the concern on Hikaru's face and even though his ankle hurt a lot, he'd never let Hikaru know, "It seems worse than it is. It's probably nothing."

The two of them finally make it to the infirmary where one of the school nurses takes them into her office. Kaoru lies on the bed and Hikaru takes a seat on the chair beside him. The nurse removes Kaoru's shoe and sock to reveal his purple, swollen ankle. The sight of Kaoru's ankle makes Hikaru gasp and almost have a heart attack. The nurse puts an ice pack on his ankle and leaves the room to get an ankle wrap. Once the twins are alone, Kaoru sees how pale and nervous his brother seems, "I'm okay, Hikaru. It's just a sprained ankle. The nurse said so."

"What if you had broken it?!" He runs a shaky hand through his ginger hair nervously.

"But, I didn't."

Hikaru just continues to worry and talk like a sprained ankle is the end of the world, "What would I do if something happened to you?!"

Kaoru lets out a frustrated sigh, "You worry too much." Hikaru was just too overprotective sometimes and it made Kaoru glad he wasn't a twin sister. Then his brother would be even worse.

Hikaru glares at him as if Kaoru had just said something highly offensive, "I worry too much?! I don't care about anyone as much as I care about you."

"You will one day." The look on Hikaru's face told Kaoru immediately that he'd said the wrong thing in this situation.

"What?"

Kaoru takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before clarifying, "One day you'll find someone else you care just as much about. You may even care about them more than me."

A disgusted look appears on Hikaru's face, "What are you saying? How could I love anyone more than you? We've been together our whole lives."

"I mean, that one day we'll both find someone that we'd do anything for. We'll fall in love one day." He hated the expression that Hikaru was wearing at the moment. The expression that told him he was hurt by what Kaoru was saying, but it had to be said one day. Why couldn't one day be today?

"How can we fall in love with someone when no one can tell us apart? I can't fall in love with someone who can't tell me apart from you and if they can't tell us apart I don't trust them and if I don't trust them then I don't love them. No one has ever won our game before."

Kaoru gives Hikaru a confident smile, "That's not true. Haruhi can tell us apart."

"There is only one Haruhi and two of us in case you've forgotten."

Kaoru frowns at his brother's response, but he continues talking anyway, "I know that. I didn't say we'd fall in love with Haruhi. I just meant that if she can tell us apart then one day there will be someone else who can." Hikaru lets out an annoyed sigh and looks away from his twin, "Don't be mad, Hikaru. You know I love you more than anyone."

Kaoru sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed facing Hikaru and finally the older twin responds, "Really?"

Kaoru nods, "Really."Hikaru turns his gaze back to his brother and Kaoru smiles, "Yep, one day someone will give us our second kiss."

Hikaru's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "Second kiss, but neither of us has had a first one."

A mischievous smile appears on Kaoru's face as he grabs the lapel of Hikaru's school uniform and brings their lips together for a brief, but fervent moment. The nurse returns just as they pull away from each other. She doesn't witness the kiss, but notices their red faces. She doesn't mention this and wraps Kaoru's ankle with the wrap. She gives Kaoru a set of crutches and dismisses them. Once they're out in the hallway they look at each other, but Kaoru speaks first, "We better get going. The boss is probably mad already."

Hikaru only responds with a nod as they make their way to Music Room 3. When they enter the room Tamaki meets them with a frown, "Where have the two of you been?"

The twins blush for a moment remembering what happened in the infirmary, but Hikaru answers Tamaki, "Well, as you can see, Kaoru had an accident."

Kaoru joins in on the explanation next, "And, I had to see the nurse."

"We're here now. So, what's the big deal?" They chorus together.

Tamaki nods and walks away just as Haruhi notices their arrival and comes to meet them, "I guess this means the two of you won't be visiting this weekend."

A desperate look appears on Hikaru's face at Haruhi's assumption, "But, Haruhi, you said we could."

"Actually, you were supposed to tell Tamaki sempai I was going to be late and where I went in order to come visit, but since you didn't…that means no visit." The twin's mouths drop open in surprise and Haruhi smiles, "Maybe next time, guys."

She returns to her guests leaving them standing in the entrance as Kyoya finally approaches them, "Close your mouths and get to work. Haven't you wasted enough time today?"

The twins quickly regain their composure and greet their guests as a day in the life of an Ouran Host Club member goes on.

*Italics are thoughts*

No one ever questioned our reason for being late. In fact, Hikaru and I never discussed the reason why we were late because we never mentioned the kiss to each other. Hikaru continues to say that no one will ever be able to tell us apart, but I think deep down he knows that one day two very special people will be able to win the 'which one is Hikaru' game.

The End.

Start: 10/21/2012

Finished: 10/21/2012

Original start date: 10/17/2011

Original end date: 10/18/2011


End file.
